


Stay Together

by in48frames



Series: Following and Falling Behind [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/pseuds/in48frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Felicity have a date on the pier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the-premiere-that-didn't-happen. I hope it makes you smile, if you are yet capable of smiling.

“Wow! Good genes!”

Normally Sara wouldn’t hesitate at a catcall, and she gets the impression Felicity is much the same, but they’re on the pier in the middle of the day, the comment comes from a man with a couple of small children, and it’s so bizarre that she stops short, pivoting on the ball of one foot and sharing a confused look with Felicity before saying, “Sorry, what was that?”

“Oh!” he says, one arm hoisting a toddler at his side and the other hand on the bar of his stroller. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just—” He gestures between them. “—your parents must have been very attractive people!”

Still not getting it, Sara looks harder at Felicity, her gaze sweeping over her face, and then down at herself, before looking back at the man.

“Sorry...” He is clearly feeling awkward now, shifting the child on his hip. “You’re... sisters, right?”

Sara can’t help a startled laugh, and catches Felicity’s lips pursing against the same when she casts another disbelieving look her way. She holds up their interlocked hands and eyes them for a second as a million inappropriate comments run through her mind. All she ends up saying is, “My sister’s a brunette, actually.”

“Right, okay,” he stutters, starting to turn pink as he inches his stroller away. “You ladies have a nice day.”

He flees, and Sara steps into the empty space he’s left at the railing overlooking the water. She tugs Felicity forward, letting her stand up against the railing as Sara wraps her arms around her from behind, gazing out over the water with her chin on Felicity’s shoulder.

“Does that happen a lot?” Felicity asks, leaning back into Sara. “I mean, is that a thing? Girls holding hands? Sisters? _Sisters?_ ”

Sara chuckles. “In his defense, we do go together unusually well. But yeah, it’s a thing.”

Felicity goes silent, and Sara can almost hear the gears grinding. She taps her fingers in the rail in an uneven rhythm, before bursting out with, “It’s just the hair, right? We don’t actually look alike.”

If she weren’t busy holding on to Felicity, Sara would probably end up on the floor from laughing too hard. As it is, she snorts and then drops her forehead to Felicity’s shoulder as she laughs. “No! Have you ever looked in a mirror?”

“So it’s not... weird?”

They’re on the pier in the middle of the summer; there’s a cool breeze off the water that carries the shouts of children and the calls of birds; beneath it all there’s the whoosh of waves and the occasional spray. Sara’s instinct is to make a joke, but she quite sincerely hasn’t been this happy in a long, long time, and all she can do is turn her face into Felicity’s neck and say, “No, it isn’t weird.”

Felicity’s hands come up to cover Sara’s, and then she’s turning her face so that Sara can see her smile as she says, “I know.” She turns the rest of the way around in Sara’s arms, letting Sara back her up to the railing as Felicity reaches up to take her face in her hands and kiss her. Nothing showy or vulgar, just a quiet moment on a beautiful day to confirm what they know: that what they have is special, and they are lucky to have it.

Then Sara is stepping away, reaching for Felicity’s hand as she smiles and says, “Let’s get some ice cream.”

“The key to my heart,” Felicity says dramatically, laying one hand on her chest.

“I know.” Sara echoes Felicity’s words, wraps her other hand around Felicity’s arm, and breathes deep.

Nothing could be better than this.


End file.
